Transmitting information via an optical domain has become the mainstay of today's data communications primarily due to a potentially large bandwidth extending over a few TeraHz. Accessing this wide bandwidth places demands on the devices and components used in such communications. Some optical communications schemes can require sophisticated optical components such as gratings, filters, and lasers applied over a number of individual channels which can increase the cost of the systems. Another scheme relies on advanced modulation formats yet such techniques can place even more design constraints at the receiving end of the respective channels which can further add cost to the system.